Hard decision
by sparks-fly-in-the-dark
Summary: Jerome wants Mara to be happy, but that means Joy has to take a decision. A HARD DECISION.
1. Hard decision

**Joy's POV**

Me and Jerome were sitting on the couch watching his favourite movie.

His arms wrapped around me, and my head resting on his chest.

-What's up?- I said.

-Why?-

-You didn't laugh at this part of the movie, it's your favourite... What is it?- I asked him.

-No..nothing, really- he replied.

-Are you sure? you have been weird this days-You know you can trust me, right?-

I said kissing his cheek.

He took a deep breath and looked at me seriously: -It's Mara-

What do you mean? Are you into her or what?-I said as I stood up, but in a failed attempt, because he held me, putting me even more close to him.

-No, is not that. Remember I'm INTO YOU, no one else, just YOU.- Then he kissed me.

When we pulled apart I asked him: -Then what is it?-

-The thing is, I want her to be happy, because even if I don't love her in that way, She has always been a good friend. And she deserves to be happy, in love-

-Aw, then what is your plan.. find her a boyfriend?-

-Nope. Look, yesterday I was looking for you. And I saw her videochating with Mick. I know she still has feeling for him. Altought it maybe a little, but still. Would you help me?-

-Yeah, of course- I told him giving a peck.

Then I sat in the way I was first, beside him.

-Wait!. Mick is in Australia, not here. And his parents moved to Australia. AND.. He's already started college there.- He looked at me like all of that was obvious.

-So, what?-he told me.

-Your plan is her in Australia, not here.-

-She has a scholarship there.-

-But she has one here too, near me.- I walked fast to my room.

In that moment I realized: I have to take a _hard decision_: If I want to be happy and study near her. Or, if I want her to be happy, with the boy that loved her, but very far away from me.

* * *

First chapter done, hope you like it c:

Reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or it's characters :(


	2. New Feelings?

In one or two minutes of crying, I fell asleep.

I'm awake again.

I look at the clock.. It's 3:50.

Someone came here and covered me with a blanket.

I smell it and think about that smell, for sure. It was Fabian's blanket.

Why did he..?

Or maybe it was Nina; she's my roomate and he's her boyfriend.

Nina?- I say at loud, still laying in my bed.

I stand, kinda dizzy cause of last nigh's weep.

I Look at her. She's in a deep dream.

Fabian is sitting by her bed.

Hey- he says to me whispering

Hey. Take your blanket.. Thanks- I said.

He gently smiles at me.

Some seconds passed by.

Are you ok, Joy?-he asks me.

Yeah yeah.. just had a bad dream. It's all-

You sure? Jerome and you.. are ok?-

Yes, yes we're fine.-

Great-

I nod.

I will go back to bed -He tells me- Please let me know if she starts screaming again.-He finished a bit worried.

I heard his steps down the stairs.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Any suggestions.. things you want to be on the fic? just say so (:**

**PS: HOA characters are not my property -I wish-. Just the story is. ❤**


	3. Morning

***I don't own neither HOA or the characters :c***

Jerome's POV

It's seven in the morning. Should get ready for school.

Man! This stupid tie!

I am in the common room. Everyone is having breakfast.

I ask Trudy for some help with the tie.

Something is wrong.. different.

I don't have my morning kiss. not yet. Joy? Where's she. I ask Trudy.

Joy.. is in her room. She felt sick last night. I told her not to come to school today.

I think everyone notice my worried face.

I will see her-I say.

Jerry, we'll be late- Eddie say.

Go. Go without me. I will go then- I say back.

I go up stairs to see my joy.

Joy?- I knock the door. No one answers me so I open the door. She is sleeping.

Maybe the news from last night were pretty intense for her.

I stroke her hair, it's smooth like always. I smile and give her a kiss in her forehead.

I could tell she smiled.

FInally I go on my way to school.

* * *

**Thank you for keep reading (: **

**See I have some Jara shippers reading.. **

**hmmm what can I do? Maybe in the next chapter... maybe.**

**thanks again **


End file.
